James Collared 2 - The Further Adventures of Mistress Knight & Her Boy
by Teddybear no1
Summary: Follow up to the one-shot, 'James Collared' After the boys move out of the Palmwoods, Mrs Knight tells James that she thinks they should stop their secret meetings and he should find someone his own age to cater for his needs. What happens when he decides that he doesn't want a girl, he needs a woman and they start up their relationship again? Cougar-fic
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Well! I wasn't intending to start posting this quite so soon! This is a follow-up to a one-shot that I wrote last year. The pairing is a little unusual to say the least and I know that it won't be to everyone's taste but I would appreciate a little feedback! My intention for this is for it to be a little more than PWP and it probably won't be more than a dozen chapters at most. Please read, enjoy and review! **_

_**Allie )O( **_

The boys had been living in their own places for six months now. They were no longer the 'future famous' they were enormous stars and things had gotten so bad at The Palmwoods that they'd had no choice but to finally move out. But there was no way they were living in Bel Aire! James had a house of his own high up in the hills, with a wonderful view from the patio and everything he could possibly need...

Except one little thing.

After the boys had moved out, Jennifer Knight had decided that now was the time for them to stop their secret meetings. Not that she thought James should give up his desires to be dominated and spanked. She just thought he should go find himself a nice young woman closer to his own age to satisfy his desires. And that was his problem. He couldn't find one.

Although getting girls into his bed was extremely easy, he could get all the pussy a guy his age could ever want. But the second that he suggested that they might like to tie him up or put him over their knee and cane his ass, that had them running for the hills. So now he sat here with his phone in his hand preparing to phone a number he hadn't called since before he left The Palmwoods.

Jennifer was sitting on the couch at the house that the boys had bought her as a gift for all the care she had given them when they came to LA to become pop stars. And to be honest, she was bored. Now that she only had Katie living with her she had much less housework to do less people to interact with during the day. As she flicked through the tv channels showing yet more boring programmes she heard her phone starting to ring. Only it wasn't her normal phone. It was the cell phone that she had bought just to talk to James when they were in their secret little relationship. She still kept it charged and on, 'just in case' even though it had not rung in all the eight months since James had moved into his own apartment. Getting up from the couch she picked it up from where it was tucked behind a vase on the high shelf.

She looked at the caller ID.

It said 'Boy Calling'.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Surely not?

She took a deep breath and pushed the answer button before he rang off, quickly trying to get back into how these calls went. There was silence at the other end of the line for a second, he would never speak first, but she heard him give a little gulp and knew he was there.

"Yes?" She growled into the phone and he couldn't bite back the groan that escaped his lips. Just that one word and everything came back to him.

"Mistress? It's me." He paused and breathed deeply, continuing before she had time to reply. "I..I need to be disciplined."

She held the phone to her chest for the briefest of moments while she tried to decide how to answer him. While she had been the one to end their encounters she missed him like crazy. She'd even joined a few on-line communities for subs and doms in the hope of finding someone new to satisfy her desires, but none of the boys she had chatted with on-line was a patch on James. She brought the phone to her lips and tutted into the mouth piece.

"So needy aren't you?" She purred into the receiver. "Such a bad Boy." She dropped back onto the couch, her knees feeling weak and her mouth going a little dry.

"I'm sorry Mistress. I know you said I was ready for someone else to discipline me but I can't find anyone as good as you and I'm worried I will start misbehaving again. I need instruction." He paused briefly, his voice coming back with a pleading tone. "Please?"

Jennifer's mind froze. Did she really want to start this up again? She did miss it, the interactions, seeing this beautiful, strong, young man naked before her. Trusting her with every aspect of his pleasure, the spanking, the dominance, the sex. That beautiful face looking up at her, the golden, hazel eyes almost black as his pupils dilated with lust, the spiked collar strapped tight round his throat. Fuck! The collar! She's disposed of it before they moved, worried that Katie might see it among her belongings and ask what it was.

"Hmm? You really have no one else to discipline you?" She asked him. James answered her honestly.

"I don't really _want _anyone else to discipline me. _You _are my mistress."

"Dear sweet Boy. I'm afraid I no longer have your collar. What should we do about that?" She could hear the happiness in his voice because she hadn't simply said 'no'.

"I. I could probably get a new one. If you would like me to, Mistress?"

She could feel herself rapidly becoming wet as she thought over the endless possibilities of taking James back under her control. She really wanted this. During the last eight months she had only actually had sex twice, both times it had been with extremely attractive men of her own kind of age. And both times it had actually been extremely disappointing. One of the major advantages of taking a lover of James' age was stamina. James could satisfy her over and over and was usually 'up' for more when they woke in the morning too.

"Yes, Boy. I think that we should meet up and see how things go, don't you? Then I can decide if I want to resume our previous training regime." She told him.

James wanted to scream his excitement, but that would be frowned upon, he knew. Instead he kept his voice neutral.

"Yes, Mistress. Thank you, Mistress." He wanted to say more, but knew not to, instead just waiting to see if Jennifer would have anymore instructions for him.

"You know where the house is?" Of course he did! He helped pay for the house.

"Yes, Mistress." She thought this over carefully, she didn't want their meeting to be rushed. Oh! Katie was going to a slumber party on Friday night! She had actually finally made some friends of her own age and most weekends she stayed over at one of her girlfriends houses to talk boys and eat pizza and cup-cakes. That would be perfect.

"Are you free on Friday night for your instruction to begin again?" She asked. James could barely keep the excitement out of his voice.

"Yes, Mistress. And I think I know where I can get a new collar. I can go there tomorrow."

"Very well. I shall expect you at the house at, shall we say, nine-thirty on Friday evening?"

"Yes, Mistress. As you wish." He wriggled slightly in his seat adjusting the erection that had formed during their conversation. Just the sound of her speaking to him with the tone of voice she only used when she was being his Mistress made him so excited.

"And I expect you to do everything that I wish when you get here. Do not forget that."

"No,Mistress. I will not forget."

"I will phone you on Thursday to make sure that everything is in order. If nothing has changed I will expect you here. Understand?" She was already having thoughts about what she would do to him when she saw him. She was so excited at the idea of having her Boy back!

"Thank you, Mistress. Goodbye." He reached down and slowly palmed himself, knowing that he would tell her all about touching himself while on the phone to her, just so she would definitely have a reason to punish him on Friday.

"Goodbye, Boy. Please try to be good." She told him, though she really didn't want him to be!

"I will." Then he heard the phone click as she hung up.

_**A/N going for shorter chapters in this and hopefully getting one a week out. Let's see how this is going to go. I am truly interested in your views, so even if this really disgusts you, let me know! **_

_**Until next week! **_

_**Allie XXX**_


	2. Chapter 2

James Collared 2 - The Further Adventures of Mistress Knight and her Boy Part 2

_**A/N Gonna be honest here. Not completely sure whether I will go a lot further with this story. Many thanks to those who did review/ follow/ favourite, I always appreciate it. Not overly keen on being spammed about a story that I haven't actually posted any new parts of for over a year. I will post over on there about that in a while. If you are going to post a 'review' on a story, could you at least make it about that actual story and not something entirely different, not even in that fandom. I'm just really down at the moment and I'm probably being grumpy. Please read review and hopefully enjoy :) **_

_**Allie XXX**_

The next evening, Tuesday evening, James found himself walking through a part of LA that he had never visited before on his way to the establishment that he had found on-line. Their web-site said that customers should phone or e-mail to make an appointment, but that new clients should call at the store between eight and nine o'clock and they would be able to open an account with the store. He was extremely nervous about being recognised going into McQueen's and Sanderson's. He was wearing a baseball cap pulled down low over his face and a pair of aviators hiding his distinctive hazel eyes. Entry to the shop was actually down a little alley at the side of the store and there was no actual sign of what they sold from the outside of the building. He actually walked past the entrance to the alley a couple of times before finally getting up the nerve to actually go in. And normally nothing frightened James Diamond.

He saw the young man entering the store, looked to be a little younger than him, the kind of guy that had been sent in as a dare by their friends. He doubted very much that he was actually here to open an account. Yes, it was true that they did often get younger people in, but usually they were bought in by their doms and he couldn't believe that someone as young as him was anything other than in training. Better go greet him anyway, then maybe he'd stop the clearly visible trembling.

James stood just inside the door, looking around for staff and trying to decide if he was really capable of actually talking to them if he saw one. There were a few people in the store already talking being served. His eyes widened as he looked at two men looking over a selection of chains and shackles, at the feet of the customer knelt a young woman dressed only in leather straps and attached to her Master by a collar and leash. Over by the wall there was a tall lady with long blonde hair with a young man dressed in black rubber beside her. Glancing round himself again he saw a guy approaching him and nearly bolted out the door. Taller even than himself and oriental looking with almond shaped eyes, a goatee and spiked black hair. He looked extremely intimidating to the terrified younger man. James tried really hard to hold back nerves and stepped forward to meet the man halfway across the floor.

"Good evening, Sir. How may I help you tonight?" He offered his hand to James, smiling at him as he felt the tremor run through his body. Should he push it a little further? The guy was in no way a genuine customer.

"Are you a submissive? Or..." Jennifer had never used those words when referring to what they did together, even though that was exactly what their relationship was. He ignored the terms when he finally opened his mouth to reply.

"Umm? I need to open an account." Yeah, sure you do.

"My Mistress sent me to purchase some things that we need." Oh! Really?

"What kind of things would you like to purchase, Sir?" Perhaps he was actually genuine?

James by now had finally stopped trembling as he considered that he would not be wanting anything that strange to these people. He removed the aviators, wondering if he had made a mistake when the expression on the guys face made it perfectly clear that he recognised James.

"I need a collar... A studded one?" The guy nodded furiously for a moment. Holy fuck! This was James Diamond from the band Big Time Rush, he knew there was something familiar about him. Even with his feeble attempt at a disguise.

"If you are a submissive.." He paused, waiting for James to confirm that he was. James just gave a brief nod to affirm that he was. The guy smiled pleasantly and continued.

"Then you will need to make an account in the name of your superior, your Mistress?"

"Oh. Yes I think that will be fine." James answered, not really sure if it was.

"You will need to go through the details with my Mistress. One moment and I'll make her aware that you wish to speak to her." He turned and glanced around the store until he saw the lady in question coming out into the store from what looked like an office. He turned and made his way over to meet her, dropping to his knees at her feet when he reached her. James just stared open mouthed. The woman must have been about mid-forties, quite short with short silver grey hair and wire rimmed spectacles balanced on the end of her nose. She touched the oriental guy's shoulder and he got to his feet, towering over her as he leant down to talk to her, her eyes turning to look in James' direction and a smile spreading across her lips as she nodded and pointed the guy off towards the back of the store. She did not come towards James, perfectly aware that he was watching, although he felt compelled to lower his eyes from hers, as he did when he was with Jennifer, instead she beckoned him towards her with a crooked finger.

She took James into a small office and sat down at a computer, beginning to type into an application form. He was curious as to what exactly she was typing considering that he had yet to tell her anything and she smiled at him as she turned the screen around for him to see it. All she had filled in was the date and under the field of 'client' she had typed one word. Submissive.

"Now." She purred staring into his eyes over the rim of her spectacles. "What name does your Mistress call you by?" Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. Something about her made James feel just like he did when Jennifer questioned him about his misdemeanors before she spanked him and he reverted to the subservient manner that he responded to her with.

"My Mistress calls me 'Boy', Madam." He answered quietly. She gave a short nod before performing just three keystrokes. He glanced at the moniter where the cursor flashed behind the name 'Submissive Boy'.

"Do you have a way to contact your Mistress, Boy?" She asked and he nodded reaching into his inside pocket for the cheap, almost disposable cell phone that he had purely for contacting his Mistress. He held it up.

"Secret phone." He flashed a brief smile as he admitted to owning such a thing for the first time ever.

"I would like to speak to her, if I may. Otherwise I am unable to open an account for you."

"Oh! Because I am a submissive?" He asked, turning on the phone as he spoke and preparing to make the call.

"Yes. We only allow accounts in the name of a Mistress or Master here." She explained. "You will be allowed to make purchases of course, after I have spoken to her. What is her name?"

He still wasn't sure what she was going to say about this, he hoped that it wouldn't freak her out too much.

"Umm. Her name is Jennifer." He replied. "Shall I explain to her what this is about before I give you the phone?"

"Yes. Tell her that I am Mistress Sarah and I would like to speak to her as my equal." She smiled and rested her arms on the edge of the desk while she waited for James to make the call.

Jennifer was sitting on the couch watching some reality programme about teen-mothers, Katie was upstairs on her laptop and to be honest she was a little bored. She missed the boys, especially_ her_ boy. The phone began to ring almost as if he knew that she was thinking of him. But why was he phoning? had he changed his mind about seeing her like that again? She rushed to collect the hidden phone and answered it while closing the door to the room so that Katie wouldn't hear anything that she said.

"Hello Boy. Is there a problem?" She purred into the phone. Back in the shop, James couldn't help but smile as her voice made him tingle with excitement.

"No, Mistress."

"Then why are you calling me?" God! just hearing his voice made her wet.

"I am at the store I mentioned. They need your permission to sell me the collar that I need. Mistress Sarah would like to speak to you. Is that alright, Mistress?" He asked.

She wasn't completely at ease with the idea of talking to another, a stranger about the way that she interacted with the beautiful,_ young _man. she supposed though, that if he had the confidence to actually walk into a shop and talk to a person about this, the least she could do was talk to the woman on the phone.

While the two women were speaking, James lowered his head and concentrated hard on not actually listening to what was being said. he knew that even though he and Jennifer pretty much made up the rules as they went along, the woman he was with at the moment would probably not approve of him watching her as she talked. He couldn't not hear when the woman chuckled though and then he saw her hand reach under the edge of the desk. She pressed a small button that flashed red but made no noise that he could hear. Out in the shop though it sent a powerful buzz to the small electronic box in the pocket of the tall oriental assistant. After she had finished the call to Jennifer she handed James back his phone and typed a few more things into the keyboard before turning her attention back to the young man before her just as there was a knock on the door.

"Yes! Come in, Godfrey! We are ready for you now!" She called and the door opened and the guy came in carrying a stack of boxes. He kicked the door closed behind him and came to the desk.

"Everything has been arranged with your Mistress." She began." You may come and go as you please now. If there is a particular item that she requires, it will be better if you phone first so I can make sure to have it ready for you. I have taken the liberty to put the number into your special phone for you. The account is in the name of Mistress Knight, we already have a Mistress Jennifer here." James just nodded, trying hard to concentrate on her as the assistant began to open the boxes he had brought in, ready for him to make his choice for his purchase.

"Now that she has an account, she is welcome to come to our social events too. I get the feeling that you are both quite new to this world, yes?" He blushed slightly and nodded. She reached out and tilted his head slightly, smiling as she examined him. His heart was racing as he wondered what the hell was happening, but she just chuckled and released her hold on his chin.

"Nothing to worry about, beautiful. I'd never be over intimate with another's property without their permission. Now. Let's see what wonderful toys my pet has bought for your perusal shall we?"

_**Thank you if you made it this far , let me know what you think. Please note that 'Troy Bolton' plays no part in this story! Until next week! Let me know if I should continue this story or delete it. **_

_**Thank you**_

_**Allie XXX**_


	3. Chapter 3

James Collared 2 - The Further Adventures of Mistress Knight and Her Boy

_**A/N Hello again! Well I decided to keep going! I want to know where this is going to go too! Considering how many years I have written and no one else ever saw any of it, I suppose that this is no different, gonna finish it for me! But I do want to thank Annabellex2 and Tokala who have both reviewed both parts already posted :) I appreciate it very much! So. Read, review and please review! **_

_**Allie X**_

The first collar that he was shown was little more than a dog collar, which was what James' previous collar had actually been. He wanted something a little more elaborate this time so rejected the plain collar with silver buttons immediately. The next one had silver spikes over an inch long sticking out from the heavy leather . James picked this one up from the tissue lined box and examined it a little closer, all the time he was aware of Godfrey's eyes watching him intently.

"Does that one appeal, Sir? "He asked. The brunette's cheeks flushed pink and he shook his head, but he did continue to turn the item over in his hands.

"Not sure I like the spikes. A bit too much for me, but I do like the way that it is lined with velvet." The oriental nodded and pulled a box out from further down the pile.

"What about this one?" James smiled as he looked at the contents and handed the spiked collar back before reaching for this new one.

"Yeah. That's much more to my taste." He flashed them a killer smile then began to examine the new collar. This one had two rows of more rounded studs about three-quarters of an inch tall, it fastened with a padlock and was lined with feather-soft scarlet velour. Godfrey pulled out a couple more boxes with similar things in different colours with different fabrics and textures. There was even one with blunt studs on the inside of the collar which didn't appeal to James at all. The last box Godfrey opened had a collar identical to the first one he had liked but it also came with matching wrist cuffs. Jennifer had never bound his wrists during their 'play' before but James did like the idea of being physically restrained in that way and his face showed his obvious interest in the restraints. Mistress Sarah picked up one of the cuffs and clicked it open holding it out to James.

"Would you like to try it on for size?" She asked with a purr. That tone of voice made James shudder and feel that he should be submissive towards her.

"Yes, Madam." He whispered offering his bared wrist.

"Have you ever worn cuffs before?" James shook his head and watched as she fixed it around his flesh. He held his arm our, twisting his hand as he viewed the new 'garment' his mind flashing to thoughts of all the wonderful things they could do with them. The cuffs brought up a whole new world of possibilities_. If _they should start up their intimate relationship again. That was still not a definite thing. James smiled at Mistress Sarah.

"Yes." He said. "I think that this set will be absolutely perfect!"

"An excellent choice, Sir." The older woman breathed, making his insides flip and knot as he considered what was coming on Friday. "Will that be all?"

Hmm?

"No. I'd like to buy my Mistress a present too. What kinds of paddles do you have?"

Mistress Sarah could barely suppress her chuckle.

"Godfrey, take the rest of these back and bring back some samples for Mistress Knight's Boy, please." The man began to collect up the boxes of rejected collars.

"Anything in particular you'd like to see?" He asked before leaving. James had never really encountered real paddles, Jennifer always used a ruler or just her hand on him when she spanked him.

"Is there such a thing as a 'pretty' paddle?" He asked, curious. Godfrey smiled. He really had no idea of what went on behind the curtains of other relationships, did he?

"Yes, Sir. I'll see what I can find!" James thanked him as he removed the cuff and Mistress Sarah returned it to the tissue lined box and they waited for Godfrey to return with the spanking paddles.

Back at her home, the call from the store had spurred Jennifer into action. Even though she'd had time to think since speaking to James the day before, it still hadn't felt real. She had been dreaming about getting back to gether with her beautiful boy for so long since they had broken it off that she almost thought that the call the day before was just yet another one of her dreams. But now she could accept that this was really going to happen so she needed to go and get things ready.

When they had moved into this house she had found that it had a large spacious basement that she appeared to have no real use for. She had a laundry room adjoining the kitchen and a spare room to store holiday decorations and general junk. So as far as everyone else was concerned the basement was empty and she kept it locked and only she knew where the key was. In reality?

Katie had joined the boys while they were on tour for a couple of weeks during summer vacation. While she was gone her mother had been busy getting the room ready for if she managed to find herself a new sub to play with. She had decided against painting the room red since that was what everyone would expect after reading that damn book with it's 'red room of pain'. Instead she had gone for a deep vibrant purple with silver coloured fixtures and fittings. The enormous king sized bed had a sturdy metal frame and a soft velvet throw. there were racks on the walls with canes and a riding crop and various scarves and ropes hanging from it.

All things that could be bought in ordinary stores and would not draw attention to their intended use. She'd employed a man to fit the lovely glass shaded lamps that she had bought and fitted the candle sconces she'd got herself. She'd left the floor as the plain wooden planks it came with but laid soft rugs around the sides and bottom of the bed and also one underneath the huge leather wing-back chair on the other side of the room. There was also an ottoman that hid more mundane supplies, spare candles, matches, towels and wipes for cleaning up any spills or excess bodily fluids. Also lubricants and oils to improve the experience. Towards the end of their previous encounters she had got in the habit of oiling up her young man's beautiful, muscular body and just admiring him. She was looking forward to seeing his lovely body in all it's glory again and not just the chance to spank and control him. And the feeling of his long, hard dick thrusting inside her again of course!

Her James was a magnificent lover and she had yet to meet any other man to equal him.

She popped upstairs and checked on Katie, finding her daughter deeply engrossed in yet another game of _Castle Bashers._ deciding that the girl was unlikely to come looking for her she headed back down to the kitchen and then unlocked the door to her secret basement room. It was strange, but she felt like her whole persona changed as she headed down the stairs. She was no longer Jennifer, mom to Kendall and Katie, in this room she was, what had the owner of the shop called her? Oh yes! She was Mistress Knight! She liked the sound of that! She was Mistress Knight and James was her obedient, submissive Boy.

Once down in the actual room she paused to take in her surroundings before beginning to flit around the room. She adjusted the furnishings, set scented candles in the sconces and in crystal glasses, making sure that the matches were where she could easily find them. She was pretty sure that her mind would be a mess come Friday so she would make sure everything was perfect well before then. Once she was happy with the arrangements she went and settled herself in the chair, leaning back she surveyed her domain. Her heart gave a little skip as she imagined watching James coming down the stairs towards her in his collar. Licking her lips at the thought she decided that he should come to her naked. Collared, but definitely not hiding any of that amazing body from her view.

Oh yes. Friday definitely couldn't get here soon enough!

_**A/N And next week we get to either - A The good bits! or B The gross bits! Depending on your view! **_

_**Love and Blessings**_

_**Until next week!**_

_**Allie X**_


	4. Chapter 4

James Collared 2 part 4

_**A/N Wow! Friday got here so fast! Thanks, as always, to everyone who reads this and especially to those who review. Love and big hugs to you two! **_

Friday seemed to take a long time coming, When it did, Jennifer couldn't believe how nervous she felt waiting for nine-thirty to roll around. She saw Katie off to her friends before going to take a long, relaxing bath in preparation for dressing and readying herself in preparation for the arrival of her beautiful young man. She'd thought over what she was going to wear for many hours. The room downstairs also had a small wardrobe that she had filled with lingerie and shoes that made her feel sexy and powerful. She had one item that she had bought on-line as a birthday treat to herself, but had never yet actually worn. When she had seen the leather corset her first thought was that she would never wear something like that, but once she had it and had tried it on. It just made her feel so damn sexy! So now, here she was, waiting for James to arrive, wearing spike heeled shoes, sheer black stockings, tiny silky shorts, elbow-length lace gloves and her leather corset. Her hair was pulled back from her face and she had just finished applying her make-up. She glanced at the clock in her bedroom. Only twenty minutes before he was due to arrive, her heart was pounding in her chest and she felt a tremble run through her body yet again as she got to her feet and made her way down to the lounge to wait for him.

James parked his car a short way away from the house and walked the rest of the way there, two large boxes, one tied with ribbon, tucked under his arm. He slipped quickly down to the side entrance of the house and let himself into the kitchen. He paused for a moment to get both his bearings and his breath, glancing around himself for the basement door that he had never really paid any attention to before. He dropped his wallet, phone and aviators onto the kitchen counter and then slipped through the door. At the top of the stairs was a small, flat area before the stairs began. On either side there was a shelf affixed to the wall and on one side an ornate lighted mirror. On the phone, the day before, Jennifer had told him that this was where he was to strip and leave his clothing before going down the stairs to wait for her arrival. He put the boxes on one of the shelves and then reached into his pants pocket and removed a small box and placed it down on top of the larger ones. Slowly he began to remove his clothing, folding each item and placing them onto the other shelf.

When they had begun their relationship, James had worn black trunks whenever he came to be disciplined. They had progressed on to him being completely naked, aside from his collar and nothing had changed now. He removed all of his clothing before opening the box without the ribbon and took out the collar, he would leave the cuffs until he had spoken to his Mistress about them. He turned and faced the mirror on the wall and fitted his new item of clothing around his throat and carefully fitted the padlock through the hasp and clicked it shut. He took time to admire how the collar looked in the mirror before taking a deep breath and beginning to descend the stairs down into the hidden room below. He paused on the last step to admire his surroundings, he was impressed with what she had done to the once plain basement. Stepping down to the floor he headed over to the large chair, he set his parcels down on the small round table next to it, noticing that there was a riding crop already positioned there. He moved to the front of the chair and turned his back to it before lowering his tall frame to his knees. He crouched down, his forehead resting on his tightly clasped hands, his pert ass balanced on his heels and waited for his Mistress to come to him. Aside from his soft breathes the room was completely silent as he closed his eyes and tried hard not to let his mind wander as he thought about what was to come.

He didn't know how long he actually waited for her. To him it felt like forever to him, but eventually he heard the faint click of her heels as she came to the top of the stairs. He tensed in anticipation. Jennifer knew that he had come into the house and she could now see his clothes neatly folded and placed on the shelf beside her. But she was anxious to hear his sweet voice so she called out to him.

"Boy? Are you here?" She stood still, holding onto the hand-rail, excitement thrumming through every nerve and vein in her body.

James lifted his head, just a little, to be sure that she would hear his reply.

"Yes, Mistress."

She grinned wide and began to slowly descend the stairs. James trembled as the footsteps got closer, lips parting and his breath coming out in soft pants as he squirmed at the realisation that this was really about to happen. No more dreaming. She was really here.

He was gonna get spanked!

Jennifer strode confidently across the room towards her waiting Boy. Everything about this situation always made her feel so powerful and sexy. Seeing this handsome, muscular, young man virtually cowering before her was so empowering. She was completely aware that he could stop this at any time, but knowing how much he wanted and needed the release that only she could give him made her feel amazing. She seated herself on the chair without a word and lifted her feet from the floor to rest on the young man's smooth ass-cheeks. For a few minutes she just sat there, enjoying the atmosphere and admiring how good her room looked with the candles blazing and the silver fittings twinkling from there light. Now that she was finally getting to actually use the room for it's intended purpose. Sitting herself up a little, deliberately pushing her heels hard against her Boy's flesh, she reached for her crop, noticing the boxes waiting there for the first time. Smiling she rested the crop on her knees and then placed the boxes on top.

"So what are these, Boy?" She asked him. James didn't even turn around, just lifted his head and kept it raised, now that she was with him.

"Gifts for you, Mistress." Hmm? He'd brought her presents! How nice. But were they suitable for this type of relationship she wondered. She opened the small box and pulled out a long gold chain with a key hanging from it.

"And what is this supposed to be?" She scoffed.

"The key to your heart?"

"No, Mistress." He replied, for the first time turning his head just enough that he could see her and that she could see the clasp and padlock on his collar.

"It's the key to my collar. So that you can remove it when you are finished playing with me."

Jennifer smiled at him and then slipped the chain over her head before tucking the key down the front of her corset, between her full breasts.

"Who said that this was a game?" She purred. James turned his head back to face forwards.

"No-one, Mistress."

She dropped the empty box back on the table and opened the larger box, tearing back the tissue paper to reveal the wooden paddle within. He heard the soft 'O' of surprise that left her lips and smiled to himself, smile quickly turning to a low moan as her movement caused her heels to dig in just enough to cause him a little pain. And James loved the pain.

The paddle that he had settle on at McQueen's and Sanderson's was exquisite. Carved from cherry wood and hand painted with sprays of cherry blossom flowers it was truly a work of art. The handle was padded with soft suede and it felt amazing in her grip. She swished it in the air a couple of times before bringing it down sharply on her own thigh. She loved the sharp crack it made and the sting it left behind made her throb with need. Her movement made her heels dig into James' flesh again making him emit another soft moan.

"Quiet, Boy! Hmm? Perhaps I should try this out now?" She let the box fall to the floor and returned the riding crop to the table.

"Over my knee, Boy!" She barked out, her feet slipped back to the ground and she brought her knees together and gently tapped them.

"Now, Boy!" James' heart was singing. Finally!

He slipped himself over her lap, taking time to adjust the position of his rapidly swelling dick. She grabbed a hold of his waist and tugged at him until she was happy with his position, then she took a moment to compose herself before the fun began.

_**:)**_

_**Love and Hugs! **_

_**Until next week!**_

_**Allie XXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

James Collared 2 part 5

_**A/N Hello again! Happy Friday! Really didn't think I was gonna get this chapter up tonight! Normally I write during the week but I've been so busy! Most of this was written tonight so I hope that it has come out alright and that it makes sense! LOL Thank you as always for all the reviews, favourites and follows, much appreciated :)**_

_**Allie XXX**_

_**She grabbed a hold of his waist and tugged at him until she was happy with his position, then she took a moment to compose herself before the fun began. **_

She circled the flat of the paddle on one cheek of his ass, building up the anticipation.

"Now. Tell me, Boy. Have you been good since I last spoke to you?" He didn't want this. He wanted the sting of the paddle, the tingle in his groin as the pain turned to pleasure. But he knew damn well if he played along he would get what he wanted. No. Strike that! He would get what he_ needed_.

"Mistress, I am sorry. I've been a bad, _bad_ boy!" She smiled at the desperation in his voice, teasing him with the edge of the paddle, pressing hard enough for him to feel it, but not yet enough to cause the pain that he craved. But she would not make him wait too long tonight, she needed this just as much as he did, she leant down and purred in his ear.

"I need a little more detail than that, Boy." Drawing back her arm she finally gave him what he wanted.

As the loud crack tore through the silence and the sting shot straight to his groin making his cock jump and a harsh cry slip from his lips. His head jerked upwards as she quickly delivered a second harder blow, his eyes closed and he bit down on his bottom lip, trying hard not to cry out again as she called for him to be silent. She knew that he wouldn't be able to, she would have to continue chastising him until he would become a quivering wreck in her arms. And that was fine by her.

"I want you to count for me." She instructed him. "We will begin with ten strokes, then you can tell me what misdemeanours you have committed since we were last together like this and I will decide how many more strikes you deserve."

She didn't ask him if he was ready or give him time to prepare for the shock of the first blow and he wouldn't have wanted it anyway. As she brought the heavy wooden paddle down for the first strike on the right cheek of his ass.

"One! "

The pleasure began to spread through his body like fire almost immediately, his dick jumping and throbbing as he bit down on his lip. Fighting desperately to stop himself from crying out too soon. She brought it down on the opposite cheek, just as hard as before, squeezing her thighs together as he writhed against her again.

"Two!"

He stretched his hands down and clawed at the pile of the rug. Fuck! He'd missed this! He scrunched his eyes shut, blocking out the vision and increasing the physical sensations as the paddle descended again, this time striking his squarely between both cheeks.

"Three!"

He couldn't stop the cry that slipped from his lips this time, nor the almost involuntary thrush against her body as the pleasure shot through his groin again and he began to shake.

She absolutely loved this. All this youth and strength and muscle, weak and submissive and completely under her control. She paused in the spanking and grabbed hold of a fistful of his hair, much more difficult now that it was cut shorter, more mature and more masculine than it had been when they had been doing this before. She pulled him up just a little and pouted into face.

"Keep! Still!" She barked, giving him a little shake by where she held onto him. Yeah! It hurt! But the pain was oh so sweet! She dropped him back again and resumed her chastisement.

Smack!

"Count!"

"Four!"

Smack!

"Five!"

The trembling had returned in earnest, his dick throbbing so hard without actually being touched. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his body back from the climax that he seemed like he had been waiting for forever. He lifted his head from against her calf and let out a long moan as she struck him again.

"Six!"

He felt her gloved hand stroke over his reddened flesh before she followed it with another strike between his cheeks again.

"S. S. Seven!"

Smack!

"EIGHT!"

This time he screamed, completely losing control of his body and cumming hard against her thigh, vision blurring and heart thundering in his chest. He barely even noticed her hands on him, shoving him from her lap, until he crashed to his side on the rug at her feet. She glanced down at him, the first time she had seen all his beautiful body since she had entered the room. His abs and six-pack, the cut of his V-line, his magnificent, still twitching cock. She wanted nothing more than to drag him over to the bed and kiss and fuck him for the rest of the night, but she felt that she couldn't let the transgression he had just committed go unpunished. She stretched out her foot, nudging his side with the toe of her shoe.

"You made a mess, Boy." She purred, gesturing down to his essence slowly sliding down her flesh through the stockings she was wearing. James rolled over and got back onto his knees, keeping quite low to the floor and awaiting her order.

"Clean it up! Now. " He moved a little closer, knowing exactly what she wanted him to do. He pressed his tongue to her body, little kitten licks beginning to remove the cum from her. Just watching him almost made her cum. So beautiful, the shy little gazes he flicked her way before respectfully lowering his eyes again as he continued to obey her and clean up her fragrant skin. He knew what he wanted to do next, but would she be ready for it yet or would she want to finish the ten strokes of the paddle that she had promised him?

Jennifer found herself running her fingers through his hair, scrapping her nails across his scalp and thinking how angry he would normally get about someone messing with his hair. But not in this situation, he was even pressing into her touch as he finished cleaning her. Once he had finished he pulled away and lowered his head, waiting quietly for her next instruction.

"That was very naughty, Boy. Did I give you permission to cum yet?" He didn't even look up.

"No, Mistress. I'm sorry!" The apology was very quiet and a little nervous sounding and God! She loved to hear him like that.

"Well perhaps sorry is just not good enough!" She adjusted herself a little in her seat, she knew what she wanted now but she wanted to make herself wait, knowing how much stronger the pleasure would be the longer she made herself wait for it. So no matter how much she wanted to feel his velvet tongue exploring her deeply she would resist for now.

" I said ten strikes and we only made it to eight. Perhaps I should add a few more because you were disobedient? Perhaps we should start again from one? Hmm? What do you think, Boy?" James was still trembling and the thought of her paddling him for that long again was not pleasant to him, no matter how much he enjoyed it. It was a long time since he had been chastised in this way and he just knew that if she began the cycle of ten strokes again he would only end up doing exactly the same thing as he had just done.

"Whatever pleases you, Mistress." He was curled forward again as he had been when she had arrived, perfect position for her to take him to her body and get him to pleasure her. So tempting. No. Back to her original intention.

"Back over my knee then." James obediently lay back over her lap.

"Just the three strikes I think." She whispered in his ear, fingers stroking his red cheeks.

"That last strike didn't really count, so we will start again at eight. Are you ready, Boy?" He knew that she wouldn't give him time to reply as the first strike hit him.

"Eight!"

"Good Boy! Nearly done now!" She told him.

Smack!

"Nine!"

"Just one more!"

Smack!

That one was harder than all the others and it stung like crazy even as he felt his dick beginning to rise again.

"Ten!"

"Now. What shall we do next?" She purred as she guided him off of her lap and back down onto the rug before her. She leant over him and pushed his head back with her fingers on his slightly stubbled chin. She loved those gorgeous eyes and stared into them as she slid her fingers down to grasp him by his throat. He was breathing heavily when she dropped down and bit down on his lip causing him to gasp and open his mouth allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth and switch to a deep and passionate kiss that James returned in full.

It was always a struggle for him when she took him like this, the overwhelming desire was always to take control of the kiss from her and allow his hands to touch and explore in ways and places that he was not yet allowed to. His hands stayed by his side, fingers clenching as he tried to resist what his brain wanted him to do. When he thought that he could take it no more she pulled away and pushed him back on his heels. Glancing down at his lap she smiled, his dick once more fully hard and leaking precum. How fucking happy it made her that he was so young and virile. But she would make him wait a little longer before she took him inside her. But now it was her turn to cum. She settled back in the chair and spread her thighs, beckoning him towards her with a crooked finger.

"Come, my sweet. Make your Mistress scream with pleasure. Or I'll spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week! "

"Yes, Mistress." He breathed.

**_Until next week! _**

**_Allie XXX_**


End file.
